akatsuki highschool
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: sakura is a new student at a new school where the akatsuki a gang that runs the town but she know one of them whats going to happen...rated M for sex,drugs,language,and meany other things (peinxsakura, peinsaku slight itachixsakura, itasaku but hardly noticeably)
1. Chapter 1

"Got a figure like a pinup,Got a figure like a doll…. Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all….. Candy bear sweetie pie, wanna be adored….. I'm the girl you'd die for…..I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out, Cause that's what young love is all about…... So pull me closer, and kiss me hard I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart"

a girl with long pink hair work up to and listened to her cell phone alarm go off

"I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips,Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss….I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips,I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch,I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch"

when the song ended the girl got up and shut off the alarm so i would stop playing

'well time to get ready'

she thought before stretching her arms and walking over to her closet and pulled out a black strapless shit with hot pink words on it that said 'warning' and on the back it said 'psycho', a black mine skirt with a chain on it. then she went to her dresser and got out a black silk thong and a hot pink bra with black lacing on it. she walked into the bathroom and took a shower once she was done and had her snake bites and both her eyebrow piercings in she walked downstairs to see her mother and father in the kitchen

'great just great i have to deal with them now'

she walked in and her mom and dad both glared at her when she sat down she looked at both of them and smiled

"can i have some food please mother"

she asked and her mother throw a piece of toast at her

"there you go you worthless piece of shit"

the pink haired girl looked at the tost on the floor and then at her mother

"thanks mother"

the pink haired girl said with anger spilling out of her mouth like poison her dad on the other hand just sat there like he always does and said nothing just read the stupid paper. she soon got up from the table and walked over to her mother and graded her keys off the key holder and went into the garage. out there she grabbed a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses and opened the door and backed out her black motorcycle and pressed the button to put the door down and then off she went to her new school. on her way there sakura felt the wind in her hair and smiled 'freedom' was all she could think about and before she knew it she was at her new school parking her motorcycle and walking into the school with her glasses and jacket still on and her keys on her black and blue skullcandy backpack on her way to her new class people kept looking at her sakura stopped in front of room 232.

'well time for the fun to start'

she said smirking. the girl walked into the room and took off her sunglasses as she walked in and stood in front of the class and put her hand on her hip the whole class looked at her as she walked in and swore she was doing it in slow motion the teacher had silver hair that was spiked and most of his face covered but one of his eyes

"you must be the new steuben sakura haruno correct"

sakura nodded

"well then please tell the class"

sakura turned slowly to look at the class putting her hand back on her hip and smirked

"i'm sakura, i'm 16 going to be 17 here next month i've been kicked out of 5 schools and been to juvie 13 times i love motorcycles and my favorit color is black i also love to to listening to music"

once she finished the whole class started to whisper about her and she got really annoyed and then gave everyone a galra and spoke again

"oh and also i hate it when people talk shit about me there's a reason i've been to juvie that reason being i have a very bad temper and i suggest none of you push it"

sakura yelled making everyone quiet and kakashi could feel her blood lust and he was scared

"y-yes well *clears his throat) you may sit in any empty seat there is"

sakura didn't say one word and walked all the way to the back of the class and everyones eyes went wide when they saw where she was going to sit. sakura took a seat by the window

"u-um s-sakura-"

kakashi started before a group of boys came walking in and saw sakura sitting in one of there sets and not anyones set their leaders set all the boys looked at a guy with orange hair and a lot of piercings. when everyone went silent sakura lifted her head and looked at the people who walked in and she smirked and walked over to them and stood in front of their leader and she smirked

"you still look the same jackass"

sakura said and everyones eyes but peins widened. the group of boys behind him was sure this girl was going to be killed and so did the whole class. pein just smirked and laughed a little

"and you're still a little badass as always charry"

sakura laughed and hugged pein

"go i missed you"

pein hugged her back

"same"

every single person in the room was now shocked and completely frozen at what they were watch pein the leader of the most deadliest gang was hugging the new girl but everyone was snapped out of their state of shock by hidan

"oi pein who the fuck is this sexy bitch"

sakura broke their hug and looked at hidan with a pisse off look

"what did you just call me dick sucking mother fucker"

sakura yelled trying to jump on him and beat the shit out of him but pein grabbed her before she could do anything

"sakura calm down"

"like hell i will this dick face is going to fucking die"

sakura yelled trying to get pein to put her down. pein sighed now what he would have to do he pressed a preher point on her and she was out like a light and then he turned to hidan

"you really shouldn't make her made hidan"

pein said walking out of the room with sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok people i'm back and sorry for not posting the other ch. i was working on my itasaku one well anyway here it is enjoy:)...**_

after pein took sakura out of the room and into the nurses office everyone one in the room started to talk ino one of the head preps started to say she knew pein because she was peins x why others said she knew him from juvie. the akatsuki knew better than to start talking about their leader because if he heard them they would get one of the worst ass kickings in the world. why everyone was talking about the sakura and pein sakura was sleeping soundly in the nurse's office why pein just sat there waiting for her to wake up. after a hour or two sakura started to wake up and the first this she saw was pein who had a smirk on his face

"something funny"

sakura asked why she sat up and looked at him

"oh no nothing at all sleeping beauty"

sakura rolled her eyes at peins sarcastic answer

"so how was that guy anyway"

"you mean the one that called you a bitch"

"no jackass the one that was playing a guitar"

sakura said with a lot of sarcasm and pein couldn't help but laugh a little

"that was hidan you should get use to him he calls every girl a bitch"

"then i'll just have to keep punching him till he stops simple as that"

pein shook his head why sakura smiled at him and got out of the bed and stretched

"so what class do you have right now"

pein asked why sakura got out her schedule

"hmm lets see...oh i have orochimaru's class which is bio"

pein took her schedule out of her hands and look at it and then smiled

"well miss bad ass looks like we got all the same classes"

"great just what i need more time with you bad enough i had to spend almost every single day with you in juvie but now in school the world hates me doesn't it"

pein laughed a little and got closer to sakura and whispered into her ear

"oh but you loved it"

at that moment sakuras face grew redder than a tomato

"jackass you said you would never speak of that again"

pein moved away from her and smiled

"but i didn't i just said that you loved it"

sakura was about to punch pein right in the face when the bell rang

"oh look at that time for lunch see ya around sakura"

pein yelled why he walked out the door

"pein you jackass get back her so i can kick you ass"

sakura yelled before running out into the hallway where she saw pain only a few feet away walking down the hall and sakura got a good idea

'hehe this is going to be fun'

sakura thought before she ran and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him with made him lose his balance for a second but he quickly got it back before he could fall

"sakura get off me"

pein said still walking down the hallway with people staring at them

"no way for you punishment for talking about it you're going to care me all the way to lunch and buy me lunch as well"

"hell no get your own lunch"

pein said trying to get sakuras legs unwrapped from his waist

"oh please pein"

sakura purred into his ear

"sakura the only thing you will accomplish by pouring into my ear is you at my house in my room on my bed"

sakura rolled her eyes before hitting him on the head and jumping off him

"whatever so much for fucking you as a thank you present for bye me food"

sakura said before walking into the lunchroom with a smirk on her face

"wait what"

pein said running after sakura to buy her lunch after they got lunch and peins wallet was 20 bucks lighter sakura sat down with him and the akatsuki

"why is she here un"

deidara said pointing a finger at sakura pein just looked at him

"shes eating with us"

"why"

kisama was the one who asked in between stuffing his mouth full with food

"because i can got a problem fish face"

sakura said sitting down between pein and itachi who both where smirking out of amusement when kisama started to coach on his food

"w-what *cough* was *cough* that pinky *cough cough*"

"you heard me fishy"

sakura said with a smiled and then she took a bit from one of her many sushi rolls. kisama growled at her why deidara, tobi, and hidan where laughing at kisama and pein, itachi, and sasori where all smirking why kakuzu just counted his money and zetsu well he was eating a piece of chicken like crazy

(ya ya konan isn't in my fanfic. sorry of all the konan fans)

why pein was trying to pull sakura off of kisama before she literally killed him for throwing a piece of food at her itachi was sitting there in his own thoughts

'she's really cute and funny'

'YA SHE IS LETS FUCK HER'

'who are you'

'YOUR INNER SELF'

'i have a inner self'

'YA EVERYONE DOES YOU JUST DECIDE TO NOT LISTEN TO ME'

'well go away'

'WHATEVER'

once itachi was left alone by his inner self his thoughts went straight back to sakura. with pein who was also in his thoughts once he got sakura off of kisama and started to eat his triangle shaped rice balls

'i swear she has just gotten cutter since the last time i saw her'

'HELL YA WE SHOULD FUCK HER AGAIN'

'fuck i thought i got rid of you years ago'

'HA YOU WISH'

pein could feel a vain pop when his inner self said that

'go away now'

'YOU'RE NO FUN PEIN'

peins inner self said before he disappeared and pein let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and then he took a bit of his rice balls

"pein"

sakura said looking at him and pein just answered her with a home because his mouth was full

"can i have a bit"

pein swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at her

"eat your own food thats why i doubt it for you"

sakura gave him a death glare

"leir"

pein sighed

"and what did i lie to you about"

"you said me eating was the reason you doubt this for me *points to sushi rolls* but in reality you bought it cuz i said i would fuck you again if you did"

when sakura said that pein had food in his mouth and almost chokes on it and everyone stopped talking when sakura said that

"you and sakura were a couple no wonder you're so nice to her un"

"ya"

"deidara-sempai tobi wants to know what fuck means"

"shut **UP** tobi"

"but zetsu-san tobi wants to know"

tobi whined why the black half of zetsu was trying so hard to choke him and the white part was trying to calm down his more aggressive side

"hidan you owe me a 100 dollars"

"god dam it pein you just had to fuck sakura didn't you"

hidan yelled giving kakuzu his money why calling him a 'mother fucking money whore'. itachi just glared at pein and sakura with a emotionless face but inside he was calling pein a bastard and well sasori he didn't really care so he started to mess with a small puppet that he cared around just incase he got bored in his classes. pein just glared at everyone and then looked at sakura

"i thought you said we were never to talk about it again"

"well i wouldn't have if you just gave me a bit"

sakura said stealing one of his rice balls

"and look at that in the end i still get one"

sakura laughed why eating the rice ball and pein gave her a glare before stealing one of her sushi rolls and eating it

"and look at that i get some of your food as well"

pein said smirking when sakura scrunched up her face at him. after lunch sakura and the rest of the akatsuki went to gym when they got there sakura had to introduce herself to everyone again and then class started

"ok my youthful students to day we will be playing dodge ball so get together with your groups you picked out and remember you can only have three in a group"

"yes gai sensei"

lee said which made sakura flinck

"do they always talk like that"

sakura whispered to pein who was beside her. pein nodded and sakura for the first time thought that she might really hate gym. sakura was about to ask pein to be on a tem with her when lee ran over to her and graded her arm

"sakura you are truly a beautiful girl with you give me the honor of being your partner"

when lee said that sakura about throw up

"uh sorry lee but you uh see i uh.."

"shes mine and zetsus partner sorry gai junnar but go find someone else"

pein said grading sakuras arm and pulling her away from lee how seemed to look hart broke and then all of a suddenly a sunset back ground came down and gai was beside lee with tears running down both of there eyes

"don't worry lee there are always others now come let us warm you heart with 200 laps around the gym and 500 ouch up"

"yes gai-sensei"

lee cried and off they ran into the sunset background. sakura just stood there blinking after a few seconds she finally yelled

"what the hell is wrong with those two"


	3. Chapter 3

_**enjoy :)...**_

after school sakura was about to get on her motorcycle and go home when deidara called to her

"sakura un where are you going"

"home why"

sakura said after she stopped and turned around to see deidara running over to her and the rest of her new friends walking to her

"because un you're coming with us to peins house un"

sakura tied her head a little

"why would i go there don't the akatsuki have a meeting to day or something"

"ya and you're part of that meeting"

pein said as he along with the rest walked over to her and deidara

"wait what"

"we want you to join us"

"pein you know i don't like being in ganges"

"yes but i'm the leader of this one and you know as well as everyone else i get what i want and i want you to join my gang'

"i'm not joining pein"

sakura said and tried to get on her bike when pein pulled her over to him and dragged her over to his black and bark orange 2014 dodge convertible viper he told deidara to ride her bike to his house seeing how he came with sasori in his blood red 2011 dodge viper

(if you can't tell i love the dodge vipers hehe)

as pein and sakura pulled into his driveway sakuras eyes grew wide because there was a huge five story mansion in front of here and when pein parked in one of the huge garages there were thousands of every expensive cars and motorcycle.

"holey fuck pein you never told me you lived in a fucking mansion"

"well seeing how all the akatsuki live here we have to have a big house to fit all of us right"

"this is what you call a big house pein it's a fucking mansion"

pein smiled at sakura and then got out and opened the door for her

"come on i still need to talk to you about you joining the akatsuki"

"pein i already said no"

peins smilling face turned into a emotionless one and his voice grew serious

"sakura i know about you parents, they don't even acknowledge you eksistens"

sakura looked at pein in shock

"t-that's-not true"

"sakura yes it is do you think i'm a idiot i looked at you files and your medical records when we were in juvi together i know everything"

sakura didn't say anything she just stood there in the garage with pein. her eyes were wide from what she just heard him say

'h-he knows"

was all she could think until pein spoke

"sakura come live with us we'll always acknowledge your existing and help you with whatever you need unlike your parents did"

pein sweetly smiled at sakura and held out his hand. sakura hesitantly took it and nodded her head

"ok pein you got me i'll join but you have to promise to never leave me ok"

"i promise sakura besides didn't i already tell you in juvi that i love you"

sakura smiled at the memori sure it wasn't the most sweetest place a boy could tell a girl he loved her especially seeing how both of them were in a cell and a few feet away from each other and jards walking up and down the hallway between them but to sakura that night was perfect. sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't feel pein pull her closer to him until their lips were inches from each other

"sakura you drive me crazy you now that ever since i first saw you in that prison outfit i fell hard for you..i'll say what i said the last night we were together but please be mine and only mine"

pein whispered and a tear fell from one of sakuras eyes and she smiled

"the answer i gave you back then is the answer you get now"

as sakura said that pein closed the gap that was between then and drew her into a kiss but before he had time to slip his tongue into her mouth headlights hit them and pein pulled away and looked at who it was

"sasori"

pein growled as sasori parked the car and got out

"sorry for interrupting you two but this is the garage and the others will be here soon so if you two are going to continue i suggest you go to your room then pein"

sasori said before walking to the house and getting something to drink. pein was about to yell at sasori and chase after him when sakura stopped

"you now he has a point pein we were in the garage"

sakura said and kissed him on the cheek and smiled and pein grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist

"then should we go to my room"

sakura laughed a little and then kissed him again

"not today pein you have to help me move and also i need to get the akatsuki tattoo"

(ya i made then have a tattoo then cloaks and ring ok)

pein smirked and laughed a little

"sakura we already have a room and clothes for you.. we do this to all our members when they join us they leave home and never go back so we buy them clothes and make a room for them"

sakura laughed nodded

"sounds like you know everything about them before they join and i still need the tattoo"

"yes we look up everything about them and we can get you the tattoo tomorrow seeing how we only have school for two days a week"

"ya why did all the teachers tell me that it was all due friday they do now that i talked to the principle about the school right"

"ya they all think they can trick a new student into coming don't ask me why though i think its because they have no life"

"haha probably anyway can you show me to my room its cold out here and i think the others are already back"

"probably me and sasori are the only ones who actually park the cars in the garages and about the room think you are sharing one with me"

sakura rolled her eyes

"i wonder who made that arrangement"

sakura said in a sarcastic voci

"don't know but reminded me to thank him when i see him"

sakura pushed pein playfully and walked into the house to see all the akatsuki members in the living room or what she thought was the living room

"hey guys what are you all doing"

"oh sakura un you don't know tonight is the akatsukis turn to throw a party"

"the akatsukis turn who do you take turns with"

"every gang in this town pinky that means the jinjuriki, taka, and the angels of death are going to come and other people as well"

"ya un it's alway a huge blowout you in un"

"hell ya"

sakura ran into the room and started to get stuff ready along with the rest why pein was got buying stuff for the party

(oh i cant wait to go but sadly until next time bye bye)


	4. Chapter 4

it was about 9:00 pm and everyone was coming the music was turned up all they way and the speakers were playing you're going down by sick puppy. sakura was with pein, sasuke, naruto, and hinata who was naruto's girlfriend and they were all smoking weed and drinking and just having a good time

"so pein who's the little cherry on your lap"

sasuke asked giving sakura a wink witch made her shiver

"sasuke back off she's mine"

"oh what a shame i thought me and her could go have some fun"

"in you dreams pretty boy"

pein and naruto laughed why sasuke smirked

"now i see why pain is your boyfriend you both have a bad attitude"

naruto said still laughing and pulling hinata closer to him

(she was also on his lap)

"sasuke my friend you need to get your self a girl you're the only one in the vip that doesn't have a girl"

"ya what ever just toss me a fucking beer would ya"

pein picked up a beer and tossed it to sasuke just as i will not bow by Breaking Benjamin began to play the last of the ganges can the angels of death. there leader rin walked into the the vip area why the other members went and partied

"pein sasuke naruto how long has it been"

"well well well rin don't you look extra sexy to night"

rin shot sasuke a death glare and laughed a little

"sorry sasuke but you can go find a striper and fuck her tonight"

sasuke thought about that before walking over to one of his gang members and telling him to go find a hot striper for him once the member went to his search sasuke went back and sat down by naruto and pein. as rin sat down beside pein and got a good look at sakura she gasped

"sakura is that you"

sakura looked at rin for the first time since she walked in here

(she was sucking on peins neck when rin got there)

"o my god rin"

sakura jumped off peins lap and huged rin

"i haven't seen you since you turned down my offer to join my gang and now i see why you turned it down"

rin smirked

"oh shut up"

soon sakura and rin burst out laughing

"sakura you know rin"

"hu oh ya me and rin go way back before i even meat you me and her we're best friends i would usually hang out with her and her gang but i never joined them"

"ya and its sucks that you got her to join the akatsuki"

sakura rolled her eyes and then she had a great idea and pulled run away from the boys

"rin why don't me and you sing a song like we did that one time"

"ok but what song"

sakura whispered the name of the song and they both agreed when they went back to the boy rin told pein she would be borrowing sakura for a pit. both of the girls ran up into sakuras and peins room and her and sakura put two matching gothic dresses and ran behind the stage where the speakers were set up sakura and rin both graded the mices and the music stopped and everyone looked at the two matching gothic beauties that were standing there on had pink hair and jade eyes why the other had white hair and blood red eyes

"ok everyone i'm sakura and you all know the leader of the death angels rin who is also my best friend"

sakura finished and rain began to talk

"and me and sakura are going to sing a song called sisters of darkness by Halestorm...ready sakura"

"play it"

as soon as sakura said the intro music began and then they started

~sakura~

_We came to battle baby_

_We came to win the war_

_We won't surrender_

_Till we get what we're lookin for_

_We're blowing out our speakers_

_There goes the neighbourhood_

_A little scissor happy_

_Little misunderstood_

~sakura and rin~

_We can turn you on_

_Or we will turn on you_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Sisters insane_

_A little evil_

_Goes a long, long way_

_We stand together_

_No we're not afraid_

_We'll live forever_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

~rin~

_We're all survivors somehow_

_We just broke out the pack_

_And I don't need no dogtag_

_My name is on my back_

~both~

_We can turn you on_

_Or we can turn on you_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Sisters insane_

_A little evil_

_Goes a long, long way_

_We stand together_

_No we're not afraid_

_We'll live forever_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

~rin~

_Never down_

_Never out_

_Playing hard_

_Living loud_

~sakura~

_Keeping up_

_With the boys_

_Making out_

_Making noise_

~both~

_And you better get me home_

_Before the sun comes up...up...up_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Sisters insane_

_A little evil goes a long, long way_

_We stand together_

_No we're not afraid_

_We'll live forever_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_We're the daughters of darkness_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Daughters of Darkness_

when sakura and rin finished the song everyone went crazy. when rin and sakura said bye they ran back to sakura's room and changed into their normal clothes and went back to pein and the read only not sasuke had a girl on her lap with red hair named karin and they were making out. sakura and rin looked at eachother and then to pein and said at the exact same time

"uh did we miss something pein"


	5. Chapter 5

after a whole night of partying sakura finally woke up around 3:00 pm. sakura looked at the clock on the nightstands and her eyes almost popped out of her head

"its fucking 3 o'clock bamn it"

she yelled and jumped out of bed picked out a pair of clothes and running to the bathroom her and pein shared. after about 30 minutes sakura was downstairs with a black tank top with a skull on the front and a pair of black skinny jeans with a chain. she also had a pair of black spike studded lace up platform boots on, and in her hair was a skull hair clip. the makeup was done with dark red eyeshadow and black eyeliner and her lips were covered cherry flavored lip gloss. when sakura walked into the kitchen she saw hidan and deidara in there

"hey guys"

she said walking over to the fridge and getting an apple

"hey sakura un"

"hi"

"what's wrong with him"

sakura asked pointing to hidan

"oh he's just pissed off that he didn't get to fuck someone last night"

"shut the fuck up bitch i could have if you didn't go and fucking get all ugly stripers"

deidara rolled his eyes and got out a cigarette and light it

"oh by the way have any of you seen pein i still need to get the akatsuki tattoo"

"ya he's in his office un"

"thank see ya guys"

sakura said running out of the kitchen and up to the fifth floor where peins office was. once she got to the duddle doors she pushed then open and walked over to his desk

"yes"

pein asked not looking up from a piles of work that he had

"pein when are you going to take me to get the tattoo"

pein looked up at her and sighed

'i completely forgot about that what with all this damn paperwork'

pein though

"sakura as you can see i'm completely surrounded by paperwork can't we go get your tattoo another time"

"no"

sakura said crossing her arms over her chest

"sakura don't you think you're being a little childish"

sakura scrunched her face up and pein sighed again now if she didn't get her tattoo today he was going to be in hell

"fine go get itachi for me he'll take you"

sakura stopped scrunching her face and smiled brightly and ran out of the room

'god she's such a child when she doesn't get her way though it is kinda cute on her'

pein smiled at his thoughts before sakura walked back in with itachi

"you needed something pein"

"yes itachi can you take sakura to get the akatsuki tattoo seeing how i can"

itachi nodded and walked out of the room with sakura right behind him

"so itachi where do we go and get my tattoo at"

"we're going to 'mike's tattoos' to get it"

sakura nodded and kept walking through the house and into the garage with itachi

"so which one are we going to take"

itachi pointed to a black and blue Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse. sakura smiled at the car he pointed to

"can i drive"

sakura asked with a huge smile on her face and itachi just looked at her

'well this could be fun'

itachi though why he tossed the keys to her

"go ahead"

"hell ya"

sakura yelled jumping up in the air and then running to the drivers side of the car to get in.

once sakura pulled out of the driveway and she was on the road she hit the gas pedal and they went flying down the road sakura was have the time of her life why itachi on the other hand was holding on for dear life

"sakura slow down you're going to kill us"

"haha stop being a little bitch itachi and loosen up"

"well sorry for wanting to stay alive"

sakura just laughed why the turned into the 'mike's tattoos' and parked sakura got out why itachi was frozen in place do the the intense shock/fear state he was in from sakuras driving

(f.y.i the car they were in is one of the fastest cars made)

some how itachi managed to pull i himself out of the car and was on solid ground. sakura just leaned on the car and laughed at itachi

"wow itachi i never new that you could show show emotions"

"sh-shut up"

itachi said pulling himself up and took a deep breath in

"lets go"

"aww you got your mask back on no far"

sakura winned as they entered the tattoo shop and saw a man covered from head to toe in tattoos and piercings

"itachi what drink you in here today"

"mike your new member sakura here needs the akatsuki tattoo"

mike looked at sakura and then smirked

"now why would the akatsuki what a sweet little girl like you"

mike said still smirking. when he said the sakura felt a vain pop and she grabbed him by the color and pulled him over the desk

"listen here mike don't ever call me a little girl again unless you want to die"

sakura said getting ready to punch him when itachi grabbed her fist and shook his head and pulled her away

"just give her the tattoo"

"fine follow me"

after some time sakura came out with a red cloud on her arm

"i like it"

she said walking out of the tattoo shop after she payed. when she was about to open the drivers side of the door itachi quickly took the keys from her

"i think i'll drive this time"

sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pouted

"please itachi"

'damn she's so cute why does pein get her'

itachi thought why looking at the pouting girl and sighed

"fine"

he said tossing her the key and walking to the passenger's side. when they got home sakura ran into the house and up to pein and jumped on him in his chair

"i got it"

she said with her arms and legs wrapped around him. pein chuckled a little

"let me see"

he said and she moved her arm so he could see it

"see where's yours at"

pein told sakura to get up so he could show her both him and her stood up and pein removed his black hoodie and on his chest was the akatsuki single. sakura eyes went wide

"how did i not see that"

sakura said to herself and pein just laughed

"thats because i didn't have it when we were in juvi"

"oh what so when did you join the akatsuki"

"about 3 years ago when i was let out why"

"you've been leader for 3 years"

"yep my old man was leader before me and when he died i took his spot as leader and got the tattoo when i took charge"

"ok so basically being the leader of the akatsuki is like a family business for you"

pein nodded

"so if i ever had a kid with you he or she would be the leader"

pein nodded again and smirked

"how about we start to try to make the next leader right now"

sakura raised her eyebrows

"how about no right now and what till night"

peins smirk disapered

"why so long"

"cuz me and rin are going shopping today for some new clothes and that also the other reason i came up here i need money"

"use your own money"

"i would but i don't have any seeing how i don't get money so please pein"

pein sighed and took out one of his unlimited credit cards

"keep this one"

pein said handing it to her sakura took it and jumped on him and started to make out with him when the double doors opened and rin walked in

"ok pein stop making out with my best friend me and her got to go places"

rin said why pulling sakura off of pain and walking out with her


	6. Chapter 6

**here it is sorry it took so long to put up but please in joy and i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can...**

sakura and rin had just going to the mall in sakuras black 2012 lamborghini aventador J. once sakura parked the car her and rin ran straight into the mall.

"so rin tell me you got a bf yet"

sakura asked why her and rin walked into hot topic

"what me hell no i don't have time for a bf wish i did though"

rin said looking at a 'fuck the world' strapless shirt

"oh come on why don't you join the akatsuki with me you could get a boy there"

sakura said looking at a pair of black short shorts that had sculls on the back pockets

"if i did that then who would run my gang you know how lost those girls would be with out me around"

rin and sakura laughed

"ya but don't you have a twin sister that could take your place"

"oh you mean rina mady but she does have a tendency of messing up things and you know that you've met her"

"ya well then how about your second in command shun she looks like she would make a good leader"

rin thought about it why she payed for her 3in knee high boots, two band ts, and 3 pairs of skinny jeans and some accessories

"i don't know about her she's kinda had it out for me for a while now"

sakura rolled her eyes as she went up and payed for her black spiked stilettos, two pair of 4in knee high spiked boots, three bikini tops that had 3 skirts that went with it and 5 pairs of skinny jeans with accessories

"damn girl where'd all that money come from"

rin asked at she wanted sakura pay for the stuff

"i asked pein-kun for some money and her told me to keep an unlimited credit card"

rin just shook her head

"what about you where's all your money at i now you have a unlimited credit car like pein does hell you have two"

rin smirked and walked out of the store with her bags and sakura right behind her waiting for a answer

"well yes i have them but i only use them when i feel like it and today i don't feel like taking home 200 bags of clothes and shoes and other things"

"well unlike you i'm going to shop until i drop and you now how many dags thats going to take"

"well fuck if you were planning that we should have taken two cars"

sakura laughed and rin looked at her like she was crazy

"whats so funny"

"rin when i was in the changing room trying to some jeans i called pein and the guys to come pick us up when the mall closed cuz we were going to have a lot of dages and needed help so you see now we can really shop till we drop"

"see i knew you were my best friend for a reason"

rin laughed before sakura and her when on their shopping adventure. as sakura and rin walked into the food court to get something to eat cuz it was about dinner time and they were hungry they saw some one a blond haired boy with whiskers with a shy purple haired girl sitting next to him

"hey naruto hinata"

sakura called waving to them and they both looked up and smiled

"hey sakura rin what are you two up to"

naruto asked as they walked closer and hinata just waved and smiled

"so brat what are you and hinata doing here"

rin asked an sakura slaped her upside the head

"why do you call every boy brat rin"

"i don't call every boy brat just him and sasugay"

"it's sasuke not sasugay"

said a voice from behind them

"speak of the devil"

rin said turning around to see sasuke and … karin ok that surprised rin a little

"you're still with her sasugay what was she really a boy and thats why you having left him/her"

sasuke was about to say something but karins big mouth spoke out first

"i'll have you now you big ass bitch that i am a women unlike you"

kain said with a bitchy attitude

"oh she did not just say that you little slut"

"i think i did bitch what are you going to do about it"

with that rin smirked and sasuke stepped back a few feet and the

'CRASH'

karin was punched into a roman food stand and rin was cliching her firsts and about to walk over to her to punch the shit out of her when sakura naruto and sasuke held her back from going on a famous rin rampage. luckley the three got her calmed down after the medics came and took karin away and rin had to pay the police $260 to keep this to themselves. after a that was all done and everything rin and sakura asked hinata if she wanted to come and shop with us. hinata smiled and noded but before they left hinata kissed naruto on the cheek and told him she would be back later and then the three left naruto and sasuke to themselves and they all went into victoria's secret

"hey hinata what about this one don't you think naruto would love it on you"

sakura said holding up a bark purple laced thong and hinata blushed

"s-sakura t-that n-not"

"but hinata"

sakura wined

"just think about it you and naruto go to bed and her sees you in this think about what he would do"

as soon as sakura said that hinatas face let up bright red and she fainted

"oh fuck hinata"

sakura said slapping her face lightly

"come on wake us"

"sakura move"

rin said walking up to then and pouring some of her ice cold water on hinatas face and she burst up as soon as it hit her face

"t-that w-was c-cook r-rin"

hinata stuttered and sakura and rin laughed and hinata smiled. so after that sakura drought a few sexy underwear for pain tonight and rin doubt her regular black silk thongs and black push up bras even though she didn't need them her boods were already huge but anyway hinata came around to buying the purple thong and some sexy underwear sakura made her buy. as the girls left there next stop was spencers because sakura need to get something before they left and rin wanted some drinking game and hinata well she just followed along. as they entered there last store for the day sakura went to the very back to get a few things pein would like and hinata followed rin over to where they kept the beer pong game cups and shot glasses and also the beer funnels once they had everything sakura hinata and rin all meet up with naruto and sasuke and surprisingly enough pain

"hey pein-kun when did you get here"

sakura yelled running up to pein with hundreds of pages in her hands

"what the hell did you buy the whole damn mall"

pein yelled looking at the badges and sakura laughed

"pein we both know that i couldn't do that even if i wanted to anyway help me take these out to the car please"

pein sighed and graded half of the bags

"thank you"

when pein and sakura finally got home after dropping rin off and all her bags pein and the rest of the akatsuki helped sakura carry them up to her and peins room but when the last bag was sakura kicked everyone out and told pein to come back when she was done unloading all her stuff. pein shook his head and walked back up to his office to finish up some paperwork why the others went on doing whatever they do.


	7. Chapter 7

as sakura finished up unpacking her new clothes and some other stuff sakura got redressed in a black See-through, pink lace net yarn sexy nightgown, then she through on a rode and went out of the room and up to piens office. why sakura was walking to peins office he was in his black leather computer chair working on some papers

'damn these things are so annoying why the hell does a gang need fucking dental care anyways and not to mention all the fucking electricity they use here and the water go how am i going to keep up with all of this'

pein thought filling out all kinds of papers from agreements with other gangs and police members to taxes and bills. when pein was finish paying the water bill for the month sakura came in wearing a rode

"pein i'm finished getting all my stuff put away why don't you take a break after all it's almost 11:30 and all you've been doing is paper work"

sakura said walking behind the chair and wrapping her arms around his neck

"please"

she purred into his ear and pein smirked

"sakura what were you thinking we would do on this little break of mine"

pein asked with his smirk growing bigger

"oh i don't know didn't you say earlier today that you needed air to the akatsuki"

sakura asked and then she pulled closer to pein'

"so lets start making one to night"

sakura whispered and pein grabbed her arms that were around his neck and pulled her in front of him and onto his lap

"so you think you're good enough to have the akatsuki air"

"oh pein i don't think...i know"

sakura smirked and pein looked at her with even lome lust in his eyes if that was even possible. pein pulled sakura into a heated kiss and started to untie her rode and sakura pulled away fast and placed her hand on peins hands

"not here"

she whispered into his ear and got up and walked to the door frame and gave him a look that told him she would be waiting and a very sexy smirk. as soon as sakura was out the door pein jumped out of his chair and ran to her picking her up bridal style in the middle of the hallway and running to there room which was the only room besides his office that was on the fifth floor. as soon as they were there pein kicked opened the door and walked and kicked the door shut from behinded. he pulled sakura who was still in his arms into another heated kiss and walked over to there bed and layed her down with him on top of her, he moved his hands down her body slowly till he got to the part that tied her rode together and in one swift move he untied it and pulled it off of her. pein broke the kiss and looked at the pink haired girl that was underneath in a see through laced night gowned and licked his lips. slowly he started to slip the nightgown off of her exposing her little black thong and bra completely

"sa-ku-ra"

pein said stretching her name out and grinding his hips with her. sakura let out a small moan which caused pein to smirk. pein leaned down and started to suck and bit on sakuras neck

"ahh p-pein"

sakura said after a few bits and pein pulled away

"yes little blossom"

sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another heated kiss. as pein continued the kiss he moved his hands up and down sakuras body

'god was it like this last time'

sakura thought as pein unhooked to bra and throwing it across the room why never breaking the kiss. pein cupped one of her breast into one of his hands and massaged it why his other hand was rubbing sakuras women hood from the outside of her thong. pein broke the kiss and started to suck on the breast that was all alone why the hand that was one her woman hood pulled the black thong off her and rubbing it again

"god i haven't even got to the good part and you already this hot"

pein said moving away from her breast and then he moved his hand away from her womanhood which caused her to whine a little. pein smirked and moved down to where his hand was and started to blow cool air onto her making her whine even more

"p-pein s-stop i-it p-p-please"

sakura moaned arching her back when pein started to lick her

"oh but sakura you taste so good"

pein smirked licking a few more times before moving into a sitting position between her legs taking off his shirt and then unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants and boxers all together and then slamming himself into her. making her moan in pain and pleasure

"p-p-pein"

sakura moaned as he picked up the past and slamming straight into her g-spot

(he didn't forget where it was from the first time they did it)

as pein reached his point he pulled sakura up and sat her into his lap and gave one last thrust letting his cum flow into her which made sakura moan very pulled out of sakura and laid her on the bed beside him and pulled the covers over them. sakura turned to face pein and smiled

"i love you"

pein smiled at her and brought their foreheads together and gave her a peck on the lips

"i love you to"

he said wrapping his arms around and pulling her closer to him. sakura barred her face into his chest. after a few seconds they both were sent off into dream land. when sakura woke up the next day she was alone in the bed she looked around the room

'where'd he go'

sakura thought getting up off the bed walking over to the bathroom door when it opened revealing a half naked wet pein who was smirking

"well morning sleeping beauty"

he said walking over to her and kissing her on the lips. sakura rolled her eyes and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. as sakura filled her hand with her hand with rain scented shampoo which was peins but he let her use it and she liked his smell. as she out the shampoo from her hands into her hair and get the shampoo all over her hair sakura began to think about the first time her and pein mean

~flashback~

sakura was walking into the juve court yard when a basket ball slammed into her head

"how the fuck did that"

sakura yelled making her hands into a fist. no one said anything because they were afraid of the pink haired girl

(ya thats right sakura is way badass)

sakura started to get really made now so she did what any pink haired girl with superhuman strength who was in juvie would do she a picnic table and through it over to where the other teen delinquents were playing basketball at. of cores one of the garters saw this and out sakura back into her cell

"mother fucker why am i the one in here and not thouse dick heads they fucking through the ball at me they deserved that fucking table to the face"

sakura yelled at the garde as her left and another guard came in with someone sakura has never seen before he had orange hair and a lot of holes in his face

'he must have piercings'

sakura thought to herself as they placed they guy into the cell acrossed from her. sakura waited till the guard was going before she spoke to the new guy

"who the fuck are you"

she asked and the guy looked up at her

"pein and you"

"sakura"

pein smirked at her name

'well it suits you seeing how your hair is the color of a cherry blossom"

"ya whatever"

sakura said a little pissed off because every person who knew her name said that

"so whats the little blossoms doing in a place like this"

pein asked and sakura just rolled her eyes

"i set my teachers clothes on fire before i was kicked out and put in here what about you why are you here"

pein shrugged

"got caught selling some coke"

"damn so how long you got till you can get out"

"a year or two seeing how my dads got connections with the judge who sentenced me and some of the guards who work here how about you how long do you have till you're out"

"about 3 months left but i've been in her fore about"

sakura had to stop and think for a few minutes how long she had been in here

"9 months maybe 10 but the gardes now me pretty well seeing how i've been in here more than once"

"let me guess the first time was for stealing a really expensive doll"

pein said chuckling a little

"closs but it wasn't a doll it was a sports car i took it for a joyride and damn was it fun"

sakura said with a smirk and her and pein just going back and forth about what they liked to do and what allowed them and so over the past 3 months they grew really close and well basically ruled over juvie but then the sakuras time came to leave but before she left pein managed to get a grade that his father had a connection with to let sakura and him into the storage room alone for a few hours. so that night sakura and pein fucked for the first time and to sakura it felt like heaven.

~end of flashback~

sakura smiled at the flashback of her and pain as she rinsed the 2end thing shampoo out of her hair

'even back then when i first saw him i thought he was hot'

sakura thought shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower and drying off.


End file.
